A brake apparatus employed conventionally in a railway vehicle or the like applies a brake to rotation of a vehicle wheel using fluid pressure such as oil pressure or air pressure.
JP2011-236958A discloses a caliper brake apparatus in which a piston is moved by expanding a diaphragm through an increase in air pressure, and a brake shoe is caused to slide against a brake disc of a vehicle wheel by the movement of the piston.